


Light Between Finger (ART)

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Art, Leverage Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: "The thing about having so many magicals, Eliot thinks, is that there wasn’t a good way to anticipate how their abilities will work with one another’s.They’re a deck made of all wild cards, that’s why they work, they have to be hard to classify. Still, the longer you play with the same trick deck, the more you’re supposed to recognize the patterns hidden in the designs.(Or, the one in where Leverage Consulting consists of a shape shifter, a seer, a fairy child, a empathetic psychic, and kitchen witch, all the very best at what they do. However, as always, being the best earns them a little more attention than they bargained for, of course.)"Art to go along with Chancy_Lurking's Fic.





	Light Between Finger (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light Between Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289768) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> I had so much fun making these and you should go read the fic if you haven't.

So here they are:

Group shot with all of them

Sophie:

Nate:

Parker:

Eliot:

Hardison:

If the photo aren't showing up here is a link to see them elsewhere: [Here](https://theredshirtsarecoming.tumblr.com/post/179032565888/so-these-are-the-pieces-i-made-for)

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
